


L’amour survit toujours

by audie2000



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lexa Lives (The 100)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audie2000/pseuds/audie2000
Summary: : Après sa transfusion sanguine avec Ontari, clark devient une nightblood et fait face a des nouvelles bonnes comme mauvaises. Elle devra gérer la fin du monde tout en tentant de sauver son peuple et celui de lexa, les Natifs.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	L’amour survit toujours

**Author's Note:**

> bonjour ,j'écris la version l'amour survit en Français et en anglais sur mon profil .  
> j'ai eu cette idée d'écrire cette histoire en voyant la mort de lexa dans laquelle j'étais si triste que je me suis dit  
> qu'est ce qui pourrait se passer si elle n'étais pas morte?  
> pour ceux qui aiment le couple Clexa comme moi , Clexa vivra toujours a travers nous en l'écrivant et quand nous en  
> parlons .  
> bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture .  
> dites moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire.

Prologue 

PVD Clarke

Je ne pouvais pas savoir ou j’étais. Je me sentais comme si un pauna m’étais passé dessus .je me souvenais juste de la confrontation avec Alie et de comment je l’avais arrêté.je me souviens de la douleur de ma séparation forcée avec lexa, quand elle est partie pour me protéger des gens d’Alie. J’aimerais tellement qu’elle soit toujours en vie mais malheureusement, elle est morte. Mais elle existe toujours dans la puce qui est dans mon cou, en ce moment même. Comment cela se fait-il que je ne me réveille pas car j’ai détruit la cité des lumières. Soudainement, je pus entendre des bruits de pas et des voix chuchoter :

-pourquoi, elle ne se réveille pas ? Dis Bellamy 

-je ne sais pas, elle est censée se réveiller pourtant car elle a détruit la cité des lumières et les gens se sont tous réveillés sauf elle. Dis Abby 

-regarde ! dis Murphy

-oh mon dieu, comment cela se fait-il ! disent tout le monde 

Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? ils doivent savoir pour le primfaya, il faut que je leur dise et que je sache ce qu’ils ont. J’essaye de me réveiller mais je ne réussis pas et sombre dans les ténèbres.

PVD lexa 

Je me souviens de tout ce qui s’est passé : la cité des lumières, Clarke, Alie…  
Je pouvais entendre des voix au loin derrière moi. Clarke, qu’est ce qui s’est passé après ma mort, j’espère qu’elle va bien. Mon peuple ira bien, les nightblood s’en occuperont bien car je les ais assez bien former sur ce qu’est le rôle de Heda. 

-est ce qu’elle va bien ? questionna une femme

-cela fait un certain moment qu’elle est dans le coma, j’ai peur qu’elle ne se réveille jamais. Dis une autre femme

Je ne peux pas être vivante, j’ai pris une balle dans la poitrine. Je suis censée être morte. Mais si elle a dit que je suis dans le coma, cela veut dire que je dois être vivante. Il faut que je me réveille car je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé depuis ma « mort ». Clarke et la coalition peuvent être en danger. J’essayais de me réveiller mais je n’y arrive qu’au bout de longues secondes qui me parurent prendre des heures.

-Oh, mon dieu…murmurais-je avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres

**Author's Note:**

> qu'est ce que vous en pensez?  
> dites moi en commentaires.  
> je pensais mettre Clarke enceinte mais comment?🤷  
> dites moi vos idées en commentaires même si j'ai certaines idées sur ça. 😁  
> prenez soin de vous et restez en sécurité.


End file.
